Blank Pages
by l0stinfantasy
Summary: Harvey and Donna have finally taken the plunge, but keep their relationship strictly out of the workplace. Everything's off the table, however, when Harvey finds Donna breaking their contract. It's up to him as managing partner to make things right.


On this particular morning, Harvey could not, for the life of him, focus on what was going on inside his firm. It was shameful, he knew. But it had been a fantasy buried in the corner of his mind for so long, that when Donna comes in to the firm that morning wearing that particular dress, his mind can't help but stay in the gutter.

 _The contract._ He thinks. _Does this break the contract?_ If it didn't, he would be held accountable for pissing off a woman who meant too much to him to lose over this stupid obsession of his.

He had always been aware of how Donna used her fashion to emanate her sense of confidence. With a wide color range and a variety of designs, Harvey has always appreciated how she presents herself at work, be it in Prada or Stella McCartney. Her dress, her high heels, and the way she uses them as her amour has always been a turn-on for Harvey, but today is just ridiculous. She has to know she's killing him.

She just acts like everything's normal, but so Harvey continues on with his day because he has no choice. After an unsuccessful morning, Harvey finally catches a break. He sees her enter the empty file room, then takes a minute to logically reason his choice of actions before he follows her in.

* * *

She hears him before she sees him, the small click of the lock on the file room door telling her he was coming to find her with intention. For a moment, she contemplates hiding from him just to make him work a little harder, but she's been avoiding his gaze all morning and also, why wait? She would just be denying herself a very well-deserved break on her end too.

He steps meticulously, his confidence heard in the tempo of his heels. She keeps working, pretending like she isn't flustered (she is) and that she isn't expecting him at all (she most certainly was).

His footsteps get louder and stop right in front of her, but she doesn't look up. He clears his throat to gather her attention.

"Donna," he sternly places her name into the stale file room air.

"What's up, Harvey?" she casually responds, focusing on the copies she was making.

"There's an issue," is what she hears next, his serious expression still eminent. He hands her a piece of paper, and she gives him her best side-eye before reaching for it, proud of herself for holding her gaze and not instead, shivering at his intense-filled stare.

It was a copy of their own contract, one made after Mike and Rachel's wedding, before they officially began taking the plunge.

"Read the highlighted section."

She sighs dramatically. "Members bound to this contract agree to keep any intimate interactions outside of the office, unless

A, Member 1 wears any Tom Ford suit without a tie and with the top two buttons unbuttoned,

B, Member 2 wears any provocative attire outside of what is necessary to get her job done,

C, Mr. Louis Marlowe Litt is a uniquely large pain in the ass that day." She can't help but giggle at the last part.

"What's the offense?" Donna continues, feigning innocence. "You're still wearing your tie, Louis is off on his honeymoon with Sheila, and me, well... I don't see anything wrong with what I'm wearing."

She's delighted to hear his muffled growl. "Really, Donna? Nothing wrong?" He stands up straight, and moves forward to box her in so that she was pinned between him and the copy machine.

"Nope," she responds, purposely popping the p. She holds onto his lapels to pull him closer. "If we're being frank, the color's fine, it reaches past my knees, and my top half is covered to the point where I'm comfortable and professional."

Her eyes flutter when he takes advantage of their proximity and begins trailing kisses down her neck. "Hmm... I heard the managing partner disagrees. Rumor has it, there's a particular part of this dress that's rather inappropriate, that he hasn't stopped thinking about playing with all day,"

"Which part?" It was so fun to see him squirm.

"Your... zipper." Harvey defeatedly admits.

She smirks. "Oh, this old thing? Been around since the 1890s, pretty durable, don't you think?" She begins to toy with the said item, watching Harvey's eyes widen in anticipation.

"But look, if the managing partner has a problem, I guess I can abide to his policies to ensure that he does not get distracted for the fate of our firm," she says, as she begins to pull her zipper up towards her neck.

Harvey's nostrils flair, and before she can react, his hands are at her wrist. "Don't-" He hangs his head, almost admitting defeat, before thinking of retaliation.

"Wow, Donna, as COO and as a woman leader, I would have never thought you would give in so easily to what a _man_ requested of you. Where's your sense of resilience? What about all those women who are in the same position as you? You just gave them up," he baits.

She narrows her eyes. He prepares for her to crack, until-

"You know what, you're right. This is for women, here's a big fuck you to the fucked up patriarchy," and in one motion, she unzips her dress down to the underside of her breasts, simultaneously parading towards the door to finish her statement.

"I appreciate you pointing this out, Harvey, because- mmmrph!"

She doesn't get far, because by her third step, Harvey's already pulling her back and pressing her up against the copy machine, kissing her in with an intensity that makes her run out of air. They stay that way for a while, her gasping for her as he grinds into her while his hands roam her neck and hip, him moaning when she slowly begins to cup his length.

He pulls back, amazed at his view- Donna with her consistently perfect hair, lipstick smeared, and dress pulled down. He feels himself stiffen.

Since he had lost, he no longer feels the need to hide how he was actually feeling. He brings their foreheads together for a moment of sanity. "This dress," he pants, "breaks our agreement."

His reiteration of what was going on told her that in reality, he was asking for permission to continue. While making the contract, her part had been way harder to define. Since they had started dating, Harvey had been far from quiet expressing how much he'd always want her, in any type of dress. While she found her desire for him just as strong (thirteen years would do that to a person), she would never admit the same since she could only begin to imagine how detrimental it would be to inflate his ego even further. So she could settle on the tieless condition. For the most part, he had been keeping up his end of the bargain, but even she herself knew she had thrown on this fashion number to initiate the extracurricular office activity Harvey was currently very excited about.

She begins breathing over his neck, smiling as he shudders. "I'm willing to accept your argument," she whispers, "but where's your evidence?"

"I saw you get dressed this morning, and I know what's under here," she shivers as his hands roam from her neck down lower. "Normally, this is a fine dress. But the fact that with a simple pull, the rest of the entire office can see everything has been driving me _fucking crazy_ all morning _,_ " His hands finally reach her breasts, and they both groan when he pulls down both cups to expose her completely.

"Jesus, this was all I could think about before I went into the pissing match with Zane this morning," is his last comment before he bends down so his mouth can latch onto a nipple as his hand begins tweaking the other.

She arches up against the copier, despite how uncomfortable she is. Harvey had always been good with his tongue, but having him devour her like this was something else entirely. "Harvey," she breathlessly moans, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in an attempt to both stop him and keep him going. He continues licking and tugging relentlessly with an unprecedented vigor until she's repeating his name and shuddering her release.

He holds her as he comes down from her high, smirk eminent. "Oh, my god." he starts.

"What?" she breathes.

"You totally get off on office sex. I haven't even gotten to third base yet and you're already a mess," he teases.

"So what? I don't see you complaining over here. I could drive with that thing," she shoot back, her blush betraying her.

"That's because it's with you-wait a minute." his face drops mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Please don't tell me this is one of your kinks because you've done it with ... someone else before,"

"Who would I have even-"

"Does Ava Hessington ring a bell?."

She ponders for a minute, truly not remembering, before it occurs to her. "Stephen? No, Harvey, Stephen and I never did anything inappropriate at the office. The only guy I've ever imagined office sex with was with-"

She shuts up, but she's too late. Harvey's grinning his signature Cheshire cat, and it's so boyish and bright that she doesn't know if she wants to smack him or kiss him.

"Say it," he commands.

"No,"

"Say it," he repeats.

"Why should I?"

"Maybe because you made me admit that it was a zipper that turned me on?"

She glares at him.

"Say it or I'm leaving," He's stubborn enough for her to know that he might actually not be bluffing.

She huffs a deep breath before she mumbles, "The only guy I've ever imagined having sex with at the office,"

"What was that?"

She looks him dead in the eye. "The only man I've thought of fucking with here is you."

He pulls her in and kisses her slowly. "And how did you want it to go?"

"Seriously?"

"Donna, I have to swear off of you nearly every day because I respect you and your space. But you, you actually like doing this, and yet you limit yourself all the time. So if you're going to be like this, we should make the best out of it because who knows when the next time will-"

"Against the copy machine."

 **"What?"**

"You heard me."

"Are you serious?"

"Am I ever kidding?"

"Since when?"

"Do you really want to know?" Before he can respond, she takes his hands and places them on her zipper. "What's yours?"

"Guess."

"In your office chair."

"Yep."

"Another time. Unzip me, all the way down." He does as she's told and before long, she's left standing in just her bra, matching underwear, and heels. He almost drools at the sight, extremely aware of how much his pants had tented and stayed tented in the past ten minutes.

She moves stealthily towards him and looks him in the eye while zipping down his pants. He closes his eyes and groans when she reaches inside his boxers to give an experimental stroke.

"I'd ask if you need any prep time, but you seem more than ready, so,"

In a flash, she turns around, bends over slightly, and puts one hand on the machine before pulling her underwear down.

Harvey almost chokes. " _This_ is how you imagined it?"

She laughs at his surprise. "Duh. Does it look like this copy machine can take me repeatedly slamming into it with my full body?"

He continues gaping at her, holding his length to prevent an unfortunate accident.

"What's wrong, do you have performance anxiety?"

"NO, just-" he quickly positions himself behind her, rubbing his dick against her slit. His animalistic instinct kicks in when he feels how wet she already is. "Ready?"

"Yes, please, just fuck me already," she begs.

He braces a hand over hers on the copy machine, another resting at her hip. He slides in easily, and holds her in position as they both adjust. When Donna starts rocking her body towards him, he almost pulls out completely before pushing back all the way in.

"Harder, Harvey, harder" is all she can bring herself to say.

Harvey, being the great boyfriend that he is, begins to pick up rhythm, slowly stroking her walls, all the while muttering about how good she feels, and how he was going to fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

Donna's moans get louder once Harvey begins steadily pumping in and out of her, and she almost loses it when he moves one hand to grab her breast, reminding her that it was because of them that made Harvey lose control in the first place. Once Harvey moved his other hand and began rubbing her clit, she was soaring over the edge full force feeling like as powerful as sex goddess.

"Are you good?" Harvey's voice brought her out of her state of euphoria, helping her realize that he had still yet to find release.

"Yeah, one sec," she taps him so that he could reluctantly slip out of her with a groan, before she came back with a chair.

"Sit," she orders.

"Donna, what-"

She pushes him down and waited a second for him to realize what was going on until she straddled him and lined herself up before sinking down.

"This isn't your office, but I figure we'll have to improvise for now."

She swears she sees his eyes roll back. "Donna," he moans. She doesn't say anything in return, just positions his hands on her ass so that she's steady when she begins riding him.

It doesn't take long- between the previous stimulation and his new view of Donna biting her lip as her body slams down on top of him, Harvey is a goner within five minutes, chanting her name repeatedly in the last seconds before he cums hard inside her.

She collapses on top of him, exhausted.

"I love you," he mutters into her hair as he rubs her back.

"You couldn't even be bothered enough to take off your shirt," she teases back.

He helps them both up as they start getting dressed. He puts his pants and boxers back as she finds her underwear. "I'll go to work shirtless if it means we can do this often." He beckons her to come over as he helps zip her back up.

She pops back up to look at him with a quirk in her eyebrow. "Unlike you, I can control myself. "

"Donna, I _am_ the one who initiated today's... session. I argued my case and you let me win." he finishes. He beckons her to come over as he helps zip her back up.

"And what makes you think I _didn't_ put on this dress, fully knowing what it would do to you?" He stiffens in realization as she straightens his tie.

"Wait, so my argument-"

"Irrelevant."

"So when do I get to decide when we-"

"Never."

He pouts. She kisses him on the cheek before smoothing her hands down his lapels.

"Oh, Harvey. Did you really think you ever had any power in this relationship?"

He kisses her instead of admitting she's right. "You're such a tease," he whined. "I should have just left you here to make more copies."

She smirks. "Oh, honey. I'm the COO. I don't come here anymore. I was just xeroxing blank pages, waiting for you."

* * *

Hi, I have come back after 2 years to drop this off and take another leave of absence. Peace! Leave a review and I'll come back sooner ;) Here's to SEASON 8


End file.
